


Första gången

by Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kosegruppa, Skandi Smut, första gången, julfest
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Vad som händer lite senare på Kosegruppas julfest den 16 december 2016.





	Första gången

**Author's Note:**

> "Ta desp till en ny nivå. Visa henne hur desperat du faktiskt är." Ni minns väl att Evens råd gav Magnus råg i ryggen? ;-) 
> 
> Jag fick ett plötsligt infall igår kväll att skriva om Magnus och Vilde. Tanken var att skriva en nyårsfic men det var detta som dök upp i mitt huvud istället! Jag har skrivit en Vilnus-fic tidigare och har alltid varit sugen på att skriva något mer om dem. Tack Amethystus för heja-rop och genomläsning! 
> 
> Tack för 2018! Postade min allra första fic idag för exakt 1 år sedan. Det har varit ett väldigt speciellt år för min del, mycket tack vare alla er som läser och skriver här inne. Tack för alla fantastiska historier och kommentarer! Ni är guld! ❤️

**16 december 2016 kl 20.20**

“Nej Magnus! Inte här inne…” Vilde fnissar till när han försiktigt knuffar in henne i Isaks rum, stänger dörren bakom dem och låser den. Magnus nafsar i hennes öra, fortsätter att kyssa henne på halsen.

“Vadå? Varför inte?!” Han tittar upp, ser på henne med lekfull, förälskad blick.

“Tror du inte Isak blir skitsur om han kommer på oss…?”

“Och…?! Vore det inte lite kul att ligga i hans säng då? Så mycket som han skämtat med mig...” Magnus ler med hela ansiktet, kysser Vilde på munnen flera gånger under tiden han pratar.

“Men… tänk om han och Even vill komma in då?” Vilde lägger sina händer mot Magnus bröst, ser på honom med sina stora ögon.

“De kan väl låsa in sig på toa eller nåt...” Magnus skrattar till, innan det plötsligt går upp för honom. “Vill du inte längre…? Har du ångrat dig? ” Han ser på Vilde, stryker undan håret från hennes kind.

Vilde spricker upp i ett stort leende. “Nej, nej! Jag har inte ångrat mig!” Hon blir tyst en stund, tittar ner i golvet några sekunder innan hon tittar upp igen.

“Mjaaauuu….”

Magnus ögon glittrar till och han kysser henne igen, lägger ena handen om hennes nacke, stryker med den andra över hennes rygg.

“Du är så fin… Så mjuk och len… och så luktar du så himla gott.” Han tar ett djupt andetag, andas in doften av Vilde. “Jag vill ha dig så jävla mycket alltså…” Magnus drar fingrarna försiktigt genom hennes hår.

De hittar varandras läppar igen, fortsätter kyssas samtidigt som de rör sig mot Isaks säng. Vilde lägger sig ner först, sträcker ivrigt ut handen mot Magnus som följer efter. Han lägger sig halvvägs över, kysser henne ännu ivrigare än förut.

De rullar runt i sängen, fnissar nervöst när de trasslar in sina ben i Isaks täcke. Till slut slänger de ner det på golvet och Vilde sätter sig grensle över honom. Den röda kjolen åker upp en bit och han stryker med händerna över hennes lår, känner hur hon pressar sig mot honom. Det är nästan så att han kommer i byxorna på en gång, får kämpa för att hålla emot. Vill inte komma för fort, inte nu när han kommit så här långt för en gångs skull.

Han stryker handen ömt över hennes kind, drar av henne tomteluvan. Vilde ler, är så vacker när hon ser på honom sådär. Han drar henne intill sig, kysser henne igen, låter händerna gå på upptäcktsfärd under den svarta tröjan. Han smeker hennes varma rygg, känner hur hennes bröst pressas mot honom.

Plötsligt sätter sig Vilde upp, sträcker armarna upp i luften och drar av sig sin tröja. Hon sitter där, grensle över honom, i bara bh:n. Magnus drar snabbt av sig sin stickade tröja med julmotiv, slänger den på golvet. Vilde lutar sig fram mot honom, kysser hans mun. Han smeker henne över armarna, innan han till slut lägger sina händer på hennes bröst.

De är mjukare än han trodde, känns helt underbara, och han kan inte låta bli att le när han kysser Vilde.

Plötsligt reser hon sig upp igen, hasar sig ner längs hans lår, börjar långsamt knäppa upp hans byxor samtidigt som hon biter sig lätt i läppen.

Magnus lägger händerna bakom nacken, ler förväntansfullt mot henne. Det känns som han snart sprängs av kåthet. Han undrar vad hon kommer göra nu, om hon kommer gå ner på honom. Han tittar upp i taket i några sekunder, kommer osökt att tänka på Isak, undrar om han har legat i samma position som han själv, fast med Even mellan sina ben. Funderar på om det kanske är tvärtom, om det är Isak som…

“Magnus! Kan du lyfta lite på…” Vilde har fattat tag i hans byxor, och när Magnus lyfter på rumpan, drar hon dem ner över hans lår, flyttar sig själv åt sidan. Han sparkar otåligt av sig sina byxor, sträcker ut handen för att visa att han vill att hon ska komma nära igen.

“Kom…” Han slickar sig om läpparna, som börjar kännas torra efter allt kyssande.

“Vänta lite bara…” Hon reser sig hastigt upp ur sängen, drar av sig sina strumpbyxor innan hon kommer tillbaka och sätter sig grensle över honom igen. Magnus händer söker sig återigen till hennes bröst, som han kysser hungrigt genom tyget.

På något magiskt vis lyckas han knäppa av henne bh:n snabbt, utan krångel. Han klämmer försiktigt brösten, slickar med tungan över ena bröstvårtan innan han försiktigt suger in den i munnen.

Mer än så behövs inte för att han ska bli stenhård, han känner hur försatsen läcker, blöter ner tyget på boxershortsen som stramar rejält runt hans stånd nu. Han för in händerna under Vildes kjol, känner trostyget under fingertopparna.

“Kan jag… ta av dem?” viskar han flämtande.

Vilde fnissar till och nickar genererat. “Du kan det.”

Han lyckas tråckla av Vilde trosorna, med viss assistans från henne själv. Det enda plagg hon fortfarande har på sig är den tomteröda kjolen.

“Ska jag ta av den också…?” frågar hon, håller i tyget till kjolen.

Magnus skakar genast på huvudet. “Nej! Du är så jävla het i den. Snälla... ha på dig den.”

Vilde ler. “Okej… men jag tycker du ska ta av dig dom här..” Vilde kilar in fingrarna under resåren till boxershortsen, ser utmanande på honom.

Magnus lyfter genast upp rumpan, låter Vilde dra av honom boxershortsen. Han sluter ögonen när han känner hur Vildes varma hand rör vid hans kuk. Han rycker till i hela kroppen till när hon äntligen kramar om hans stånd, kan inte låta bli att stöna högt.

_Herregud!_

Han öppnar ögonen igen, ser hur Vilde sitter vid sidan av honom, rör sin hand rytmiskt, upp och ner. När de får ögonkontakt ökar hon takten, rör handen snabbare.

“Nej, vänta.. inte så fort!” Magnus måste lugna henne, annars kommer han om tio sekunder i hennes hand. Max.

Vildes hand släpper taget och hon ålar sig upp mot Magnus. De kysser varandra igen. Han saknar genast hennes hand, skulle ge vad som helst för att se henne gå ner på honom, känna sin kuk i hennes mun.

Han vänder bestämt över Vilde på rygg, lutar sig över henne och ser henne djupt i ögonen. Han kan knappt tro det är sant, att han ligger med henne här, nu. Att hon vill ligga med honom, vill ha honom. Det känns som han börjar bli förälskad, på riktigt. Han har aldrig känt såhär förut, hur det liksom bubblar och bränns i hela kroppen när han är nära Vilde.

Nervöst låter han ena handen vandra ner över hennes mage, in under kjolen, letar med fingrarna mellan hennes ben. Han ler när han hittar rätt, när han känner att hon är våt. Han drar med långfingret, trycker försiktigt in fingret mellan blygdläpparna, hör hur Vilde flämtar till.

Han känner hur det genast suger till i magen, hur fruktansvärt kåt han är. Så här nära har han aldrig varit att ligga med någon förut, han längtar efter att knulla Vilde _nu_.

Plötsligt slår det honom. Kondomer. Han har inga kondomer med sig in i rummet. De ligger kvar ute i jackan, som hänger i hallen. Och vad han vet har ingen gått hem från festen än. Magnus suckar högt.

“Ahh…. fuck!” Han lägger ner ansiktet i kudden, bredvid Vildes huvud.

“Vad är det? Känns det inte bra?” frågar Vilde oroligt.

“Jo, det känns hur bra som helst. Men… jag glömde kondomer…” Magnus suckar besviket en gång till.

“Nej? Gjorde du?!”

Magnus nickar, förbannar sig själv. ”De ligger i jackan, ute i hallen… fan också!”

“Kanske… kanske Isak har några vi kan låna?” föreslår Vilde efter en stund.

Magnus reser sig halvvägs upp. “Ja, kanske…? Vi kan kolla” Magnus sveper med blicken i rummet, ber desperat att Isak har kondomer liggandes någonstans här inne.

Han får utdelning på första försöket, behöver bara dra ut lådan till sängbordet halvvägs för att hitta det han söker. “Tack Isak…” säger han tyst, tar samtidigt upp en förpackning glidmedel som han ser intresserat på, men som han sedan lägger tillbaka på en gång.

“Kolla..!” Magnus viftar med kondomen mot Vilde, som ler nöjt mot honom. “Du kanske vill sätta på den?” frågar han djärvt.

“Jag…??! Neej, det får du göra… du är ju kille!” Vilde slår ner blicken, ser gulligt blyg ut.

“Kan ju vara lite sexigt annars… jag har hört att det finns tjejer som trär på kondomen med munnen…”

“Har du?!“ Vilde ser storögt på honom.

Magnus får genast dåligt samvete, menade inte att pressa Vilde.

“Alltså… ingen jag känner. Har bara hört… “ Han håller kvar Vildes blick, ser inga tecken på att hon har tagit illa upp.

Magnus river upp kondomförpackningen, kontrollerar att han har den vänd åt rätt håll så att den bara kan rullas på. Kondomen är hal och han nervös, så det tar lite tid att få den på.

Vilde fnissar till. “Passar den inte…? Är den kanske för liten?!”

“Jodå… det ska nog gå.” Magnus försöker lugna nerverna så gott det går, lyckas till slut rulla på kondomen.

Han lägger sig halvvägs över Vilde, som särar lätt på benen. Med ena handen försöker han styra in kuken, trycker till mot Vildes underliv när han tror han har hittat rätt. Han släpper taget om sin kuk, lägger sin hand runt Vildes höft istället.

Han pressar sig mot Vilde, rör sig sakta fram och tillbaka, ser att Vilde ler osäkert. “Går det bra? Är den inne?”

Vilde ligger stilla i sängen, rör sig inte. “Nej… jag tror inte det.. men nästan.”

Innan Magnus hinner före är Vilde nere med sin hand, tar tag i hans kuk och styr in den rätt. Han känner hur den glider in, hur varmt och trångt det är. Han låter den glida ur, men inte helt, trycker sedan in den längre, nästan hela vägen in. Han blundar, känner hur värmen sprider sig i hela kroppen. Han kan inte låta bli att stöna högt, känner hur Vilde lägger sina händer på hans rygg, trycker ner fingertopparna i hans hud. Hon följer med i hans rörelser, ser ut som hon gillar det. Hon kysser honom på halsen, låter som hon börjar bli upphetsad hon också.

Han hinner bara röra sig in och ut ur Vilde ett par gånger när han känner hur nära han är att komma. Han stannar upp, men det är redan för sent. Det pulserar, rycker i honom när han kommer inne i Vilde.

“Oj! Sorry…  trodde inte jag skulle komma så fort...” Magnus känner sig nästan lite generad, men mest glad. Även om det gick fort så kändes det helt fantastiskt, kanske för att det var just Vilde han låg med.

Vilde skrattar till, smeker med fingrarna över hans kind. “Det gör inget. Vi kan göra det igen!”

Magnus ler stort. “Ja? Nu?!”

“Nej… kanske i morgon..?”

“Vill du det?”

Vilde nickar. “Gärna.”

De kysser varandra snabbt på munnen, innan Magnus försiktigt drar sig ur Vilde. Han tar av sig kondomen, knyter ihop den och lägger den på golvet. Han sträcker sig efter toarullen som Isak har placerad på golvet, alldeles intill sängen. Han förstår varför den står där, om man säger så.

De håller på och klär på sig sina kläder igen när dörrhandtaget till Isaks rum trycks ner.

“Magnus! Är det ni?! Va fan...” Isak låter inte särskilt nöjd, bankar på dörren för fullt. “Fan ta dig om ni gjort det i min säng alltså…”

Magnus går fram till dörren, låser upp. Utanför står Isak med Even bakom sig. Magnus ler stort när han går ut ur rummet, håller Vilde hårt i handen. Han säger inte ett ljud, vet att Isak kan räkna ut själv vad som hänt.

Isak skakar på huvudet, ser efter dem. “Faen Even, du får sluta ge Magnus råd alltså.”

Even går in i rummet, vänder sig om mot Isak, höjer menande på ögonbrynen. “So this is where the magic happens...!” Hela Evens ansikte spricker upp i ett enda stort leende och Isak kan inte låta bli att gå fram, kyssa honom på munnen.

“Det är visst det.... Let the magic begin!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Med exakt 2019 ord önskar jag er ett magiskt 2019! :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dagen efter igår](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302139) by [Amethystus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus)




End file.
